Lenore and Ragamuffin do America
by TheFeaturedCreature
Summary: What happens when you put a couple of rockstar hitchhikers, an RV, and Lenore and Ragamuffin together? Utter insanity and chaos
1. Chapter 1

Lenore and Ragamuffin do America

By Nettie Necrophilia and Rxe Rex

Chapter 1- McNuggets Rampage

Lenore sat down on the velvet couch, defeated in every single aspect. She had just gotten home from school and was tired. The little, dead, 10 year old smelled something cooking in the oven. It smelled like chicken. Lenore's favorite.

"Ragamuffin?" Lenore asked, going into the kitchen. "Are you making chicken?"

"Yes Lenore, I actually am. Now leave me alone," Ragamuffin said, sounding desperately annoyed. Lenore danced into the kitchen, were Ragamuffin was working at. It was hard to believe he was over six hundred years old. Most people thought he was sixteen, simply because he was bitten at sixteen. Ever since he had changed back into his normal form, Ragamuffin had even been meaner to Lenore than before.

The young vampire was extremely tall for his 'young' age. He had black hair up to his shoulders and fiery, red eyes. He was not sweet at all. He was incredibly sarcastic, rude, and evil. He had also claimed himself to be Lenore's 'legal' guardian. The story was that Ragamuffin had found Lenore when she was just a baby and taken her in. Yeah, right. The real story was much, much different.

The 4'3 girl of ten had short, blonde curls that bounced around whenever she walked. She had a grey colored eye, but the other looked messed up. It was simply a pupil with a swirl around it. She had light grey skin and a smile that could literally kill you.

"I told you to get out," Ragamuffin said. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"I want to stay here!" Lenore exclaimed blissfulness and ignorance in her voice. "You're my best friend, Ragamuffin." She hugged his waist, which is how tall she was. She only reached up to Ragamuffin's waist.

Ragamuffin simply stared at Lenore with those same, alluring red eyes. He stretched out his arms and lifted Lenore. He loved carrying the little thing. She was barely 60 pounds, for Ragamuffin, which was how much a feather weighed to him.

"Alright, alright, you can stay," he said, carrying the little thing in one arm, while mixing the stew with the other.

Dinner came quickly for the two. They sat down and ate. Ragamuffin just stared at his chicken. He hadn't touched it, even though he had poured a lot of blood on it.

"Are you alright?" Lenore asked, sounding worried.

"Yes," Ragamuffin said. "Lenore I was wondering, how would you like to go on a vacation? You know a trip around the country." Lenore had never been on a vacation before. She had heard from her classmates that they were extremely awesome.

"When do we go?" Lenore asked, her voice sounding ominous.

"Tonight," Ragamuffin smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road then."

That night, the two were packed up. Ragamuffin was wearing another one of his white dress shirts with a blue tie. He was wearing jeans, which made the whole outfit seem awkward to a certain point. But Lenore looked even worse. She was wearing her bear suit.

"Dude," Ragamuffin began. "You are not going like that. Go change, woman."

"No," Lenore said.

"Go. Change. _Now."_

"Bite me."

"LENORE ANNE DE VERE! I COMMAND YOU TO CHANGE AT THIS VERY MOMENT!"

"No."

"Lenore…"

"Ragamuffin…"

Ragamuffin opened the door to the RV and let Lenore in. He wasn't going to fight with her. She was an idiot. Ragamuffin got into the driver's seat, while Lenore went to check out the bathroom.

"It's beautiful!" Lenore exclaimed dreamily. "It's as if Erik X took a dump in here!" She flushed the toilet. "It can flush! Oh Ragamuffin, what magical powers does your urine have?"

Ragamuffin wanted to shoot himself. He just said, "Lenore, you're a total idiot. It's a damn bathroom. It was made that way. I didn't piss on it or anything."

Lenore came out of the bathroom and took off her bear suit. She changed into her pajamas, which had kitties on it. She jumped into the passenger seat.

"Want to hear a story?" Ragamuffin asked Lenore.

"Hell yeah!" Lenore smiled.

"This is my story. I was born during the time of the Black Plague. It was a hard time. My parents had no idea what to call their twentieth child, so they just called me Ragamuffin. Anyway, I was forced to get married at thirteen and expected to have a family. Unfortunately, the black plague wiped out my wife three months after I married her. I almost died, if it hadn't been for my rich uncle, who was a vampire."

Lenore had already fallen asleep, and her head fell onto Ragamuffin's lap. He smiled and patted her head.

"Thanks Uncle Mortimer," Ragamuffin sighed.

"I'm hungry," Lenore said, waking up. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Lenore! You've asked that twenty times!" Ragamuffin began. "We're almost to Oregon. I heard there's a great cannibal restaurant."

"Ooh! Look, there's a McDonald's. Let's go eat there!"

"Lenore, it's sunny outside. I can't go out or I'll burn!"

"Let's take the driveway then!"

"You really want McDonalds, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, we'll eat there."

The rain began pouring three minutes later, so Lenore could eat inside. Ragamuffin brought his umbrella just in case the sun came out again.

"I want chicken nuggets," Lenore said to the chubby cashier.

The cashier said, "It's breakfast time. We don't serve nuggets. Sorry little lady."

"I want chicken nuggets."

"I said we don't have them."

"I WANT SOME DAMN NUGGETS!"

Ragamuffin only stared at Lenore. He was just doing what everyone else was doing. Staring at the angry little girl.

"I'm so sorry," Ragamuffin told the cashier. "Really, I am." But Lenore wasn't finished. She jumped onto the register.

"I WANT SOME NUGGETS! I WANT SOME NUGGETS! I WANT SOME NUGGETS!"

"The nuggets aren't like Beetlejuice, Lenore. They won't appear if you say their name three times," Ragamuffin said.

"All I want are some chicken nuggets, and they can't even give that to me! What kind of sick people are you?"

"We don't have nuggets!" the cashier screamed. "You better get out of here! "

"NEVER!" Lenore shouted at the cashier and jumped on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I'll Kill Him and Bury His Body with the Worms

"That's it, Lenore!" Ragamuffin began. "You have humiliated me for the _last_ time! I swear I'm being serious this time!" He jumped into the RV angrily. Lenore got in after him. "You always create these damn scenes in front of everyone!"

"I'm sorry Ragamuffin," Lenore said in a meek voice.

Ragamuffin scowled. "Yeah, well sorry isn't going to cut it! You are in so much trouble!"

"What are you going to do? Send me home?"

"That's actually a good idea. We're going home."

"No, please! Ragamuffin! I'm sorry! Truly, I am!"

Ragamuffin stared into Lenore's grey eyes and sighed. How could he say no to the poor little girl who had suffered so much in her short life? Lenore's puppy eye was a killer.

"Fine," Ragamuffin said. "Let's make a deal. I get to choose were we eat and we can continue with this trip."

"Really Ragamuffin? Oh, thank you!"

Ragamuffin smiled. Little girls, you could never say no to them.

"Who keeps texting me?" Lenore asked Ragamuffin. "It better not be Mr. Gosh. I thought I blocked his phone number from my phone."

"He could've gotten a new phone," Ragamuffin suggested. "What do the texts say?"

"Well one says 'Lenore, please marry me, you are the love of my life.' The other one says 'Lenore, if you marry me, I promise I will pay your wedding dress.'"

"He's a stalker with no life," Ragamuffin said. "That's why he likes you."

"But I don't like him! Why can't he get that into his head? I don't love him! My heart belongs to someone else. Someone who doesn't know."

"Who? A kid from school? You can tell me Lenore. You can trust me. My lips are sealed."

Lenore stared at Ragamuffin. How stupid was this guy? She liked _him_. Of course, she couldn't tell Ragamuffin that. Then of course, Ragamuffin had lived over six hundred years. He was probably a player.

"Ragamuffin?" Lenore began. "What if I did marry Mr. Gosh?"

"If he forced you to marry him I swear I'd kill him and bury him with the worms," Ragamuffin said. Lenore let out a giggle.

"Yeah right," Lenore said ,"I'll believe that when I see it." Ragamuffin winked at little Lenore.

"He keeps sending me these texts! Stupid idiot!" Lenore shouted from the bedroom. Ragamuffin turned off his hot shower, got a towel, and came out.

"Gosh Lenore, tell Mr. Gosh something nasty," Ragamuffin said, swiping the phone from Lenore's little hand. "Let me see. Mr. Gosh, if you don't leave me alone, I'll have to kill you slowly and bury you with Mrs. Gosh. Love, Lenore." Ragamuffin handed the phone back to Lenore. He had just begun to get the water ready again, when a shriek came out of a mouth.

Ragamuffin ran outside again. "What is it this time again?"

"Pooty's having a sleepover! I _have_ to go! Please Ragamuffin! PWEASE!" Lenore squealed. Ragamuffin raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Ragamuffin began. "I have traveled over three hundred miles, crossed Oregon's border, just so some punk like you can tell me they want to go to a slumber party in _California_? No way, no way. Tough crap, honey."

"But Ragamuffin!" Lenore screamed. "I _need_ to go! Johnny's going to be there! And so is Dib and…"

"No is no, Lenore. Now shut up and leave me alone."

"Ragamuffin, please! I have to go!" Ragamuffin was getting sick of Lenore's whining. He could bear it no longer.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I'M NOT GOING TO DRIVE FIVE TRILLION MILES BACK SO YOU CAN GO TO SOME FREAK WITH A BUCKET OVER HIS HEAD'S HOME!" Lenore shut up. The rest of the evening was spent silently. Lenore wasn't going to talk to Ragamuffin and Ragamuffin knew it.

"Lenore," Ragamuffin began ,"Let's stop over at that Indian cuisine."

"I want Chinese," Lenore said in a flat and monotonous tone.

"Fine, we'll have Chinese."

"I want Mexican."

"Fine."

"I want Thai."

"Alright, Thai it is."

"I want Swedish."

"Ok."

"I want human."

"Fine."

Lenore kept saying a bunch of random food names. Ragamuffin was getting madder and madder by the minute. This was going to be tough. Lenore obviously hadn't forgiven him over the Pooty thing.

The next morning, Ragamuffin woke Lenore up early with his voice.

"So honey?" he asked a girl. "What's your name again?" Lenore thought he was talking to another woman, but then she saw what he had in his hand. Booze.

"Ragamuffin? What are you drinking vodka for at 6 A.M.?" Lenore asked in a concerned whisper.

Ragamuffin winced, and then smiled at the little girl. "My name is Sir Charles of Eric."

"That last statement made no sense what so ever, Ragamuffin."

"Ragamuffin, what kind of name is that?"

"It's _your_ name, 'dear'."

"My name is Professor Xavier. I'm an X-man. Where are my sideburn shields?"

"Ragamuffin, you don't have sideburns." Ragamuffin put his hand up to his cheek. He almost fainted when he felt his cool, unfuzzy cheek.

"You shaved them off!" Ragamuffin said. "You know that if you shaved Wolverine's sideburns off, he would lose all his powers! I hate you, you mediocre dunces!"

"You've been reading way too much _My Immortal_," Lenore muttered under her breath.

"Not to fear, little girl! Wolverine will grow his sideburns in six months!"

"Ragamuffin, remember one time you tried growing a beard. Don't ever try that again."

"I wonder what women would look like with facial hair," Ragamuffin said, his eyes looking horrible.

"They'd look terrible. Now shut up and go to sleep like the good vampire that you are."

"Lenore, do you love me?" Lenore froze in her tracks. Did she love him? Of course. She'd fallen in love with him ever since she saw his long legs emerge from that doll. She'd loved him ever since he swore to protect him. She loved him, indeed. And now, she had the chance to tell him that she loved him.

"Yes," Lenore smiled. "I've loved you ever since I met you." Ragamuffin sighed contently and fell asleep. Lenore looked down at the sleeping Ragamuffin and ever so slowly, kissed his cheek. Which she hoped would never house sideburns.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mommy's Little Monster

Ragamuffin stood in the shower of the RV, letting the water fall on him. It had been so long since he had taken a shower, and it felt good to be clean.

"RAGAMUFFIN!" Lenore screamed, running into the shower and slamming into Ragamuffin's naked body. "DUDE! AHAHAHAHA! LOOK! LET'S STAY AT A HOTEL TONIGHT!"

"You idiot!" Ragamuffin screamed, pushing her off of him. "I'm taking a shower, can't you give a man his privacy?"

"I suppose I could. But Ragamuffin, they have _free_ wi-fi! Plus, there's this emo guy running the counter who said he'd beat me up if I didn't stop telling him to get off of his girlfriend."

"LENORE!"

* * *

><p>Ragamuffin and Lenore walked into the motel's little office, were an emo guy was reading a <em>Playboy<em> magazine. The emo guy looked up from his magazine. He could be no older than twenty, with raven hair, olive skin, and heavy bags.

"Hello," Ragamuffin smiled. "We'd like to rent a room for the night."

"Um..." said the guy, stopping in mid sentence. "Here's the key to room 13. Knock yourself out."

"Hi!" Lenore smiled, climbing on top of the emo guy's small desk. "My name's Lenore, what's yours?"

"Garrison," he said, returning to his magazine.

"So, who's the ginger?"

"My girlfriend. Now leave me the fuck alone."

"Do you work the corners?"

* * *

><p>Lenore sat down on the bed and instantly fell asleep, her snoring killing Ragamuffin. He could only remember the old days. The year the Black Plague hit. He had been a father, the father of a beautiful baby boy. His wife and child were both killed as a result of the plague, and he almost did to.<p>

If it hadn't been for Katerina, the young blonde who had turned him into the savage monster that he was. Along the years, he had met Bess and Johnny, a highwayman and his young lover who had both been killed. Ragamuffin cried for them. He had fought in the Revolutionary War as a patriot, for Johnny and Bess.

Then, he had gone to Italy and had met Sebastian and Mateos, two young brothers who were monsters like him. He had also met Scarlett, an American beauty. She was a sweet little thing, but had unfortunately been killed. Then, he turned into a doll. Next thing he knew, he was with Lenore, the incredibly small, blonde child.

"Dammit!" Lenore shouted. "I was aiming for his dick!" Ragamuffin supressed a laugh. The little girl talked in her sleep like no other child could. He reminded her of Scarlett. She had Scarlett's eyes, icy blue.

* * *

><p>"Lenore," Ragamuffin asked Lenore, as she stole a piece of bacon from a young man's plate. "What's your last name?"<p>

"de Vere," Lenore said, munching on the bacon. The young man began beating his best friend up over the bacon, screaming "Erik, you mother fucker, give me my bacon!"

"Scarlett had that last name," Ragamuffin said. "But she had dark hair, long, incredibly long haired. She died giving birth. That child must have been a monster."

"Scarlett was my mommy, so does that mean I'm a monster?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Miss Me To Death

Tears filled Ragamuffin's eyes.

"She was your _mother_?" he asked. Lenore took out a picture of her mother. The same woman indeed. Long, black hair, the same blue eyes, the same smile as Lenore.

"How could you?" Ragamuffin screamed. The young man stopped beating up his best friend. All eyes were on him. "You _monster_? I've allowed you to kill so many people, but your own _mother_? That is enough, Missy de Vere. ENOUGH!" The young man stared at him. His brown eyes went wide. "You killed her! I screwed that woman! How many times, SEVENTY? But then your stupid grandfather found out and married her off, two years later, you were born."

"Wow," the young man said. "How many times did you screw her?"

"Curtis" the other young man said. "Please, don't hurt me. Again."

"Scarlett!" Ragamuffin yelled. "My lovely Scarlett! How could you do such a thing? Lenore, you _bitch_." Lenore's eyes filled with tears and she began crying. Lenore began bawling. The people at the diner stared at them.

"HELP ME!" she screamed, going to a young ginger's table. "Sir-"

"His name's Strawberry," said the black haired girl sitting next to him.

"Strawberry!" Lenore continued. "This man! He beats me and forces me to wash his laundry and give him baths! Please, spare some money for me, Master Strawberry!"

"Fuck you, Nana," Strawberry whispered to the black haired girl. He grabbed his wallet and gave Lenore five bucks. Lenore crawled over to the two young men.

"Sirs Curtisiana and Erika!" she began. "Spare me some money." Curtis, the Erik beater, felt so sorry for her, he gave the girl his guitar.

"Excuse me," the blonde waitress said. "Sir, you'll need to remove your little sister from here. Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Ragamuffin dragged a screaming Lenore from the diner and into the van. Ragamuffin left her alone, crying. He stared at the picture of Scarlett. She was beautiful. He remembered the last time he had been with her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett cuddled against Ragamuffin's fuzzy chest. He saw her breathe, the beautiful, outspoken Scarlett. Her black curls were everywhere. Just half an hour ago, the two had been making love, forgetting about their problems. He asked Scarlett's hand in marriage. Scarlett. <em>

_He reminded her of Bess, though Bess was darker skinned, with black eyes. He remembered when her father had learned the news of her death. He was devastated, so was Johnny._

_But he knew with Scarlett it would be different, much lovlier, with a happier ending..._

* * *

><p>"Lenore," Ragamuffin called her name. "Come here." Lenore ran straight into his arms. She began sobbing.<p>

"I'm sowwy!" she yelled. "I'm sowwy I killed my mommy!"

"I'm sorry," Ragamuffin said, tears rolling down her eyes. "For being a jerk. I truly am." Lenore kept crying into Ragamuffin's chest.

Lenore had her father's hair. Guy. It was all his fault that Scarlett was dead. He had married Scarlett for her money and had forced Scarlett to have his daughter three years later.

Ragamuffin had seen Scarlett a week before she died. She had contracted a fever, but she said she would have the child. Scarlett loved the child. Ragamuffin had told her she would live, but he knew Guy was praying that Scarlett would die.

Guy, surprisingly, loved his daughter, Lenore. He thought she was wonderful and spoiled her. Guy was in hysterics when his little angel died. Ragamuffin had been turned into a doll by then, and thought that was wonderful.

Scarlett's father died two years after his only little child died. Ragamuffin wanted to spit on his grave for forcing Scarlett to marry Guy. He missed Scarlett. He loved her.

But he had Lenore, and he supposed that was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Duck, Duck, Ichigo!

Lenore and Ragamuffin were in Washington, they could smell it.

"HEY!" Lenore screamed, pointing at two bored looking people with their thumbs out. "HITCHIEHIKERS! Wagamuffin? Can we help them? PWEASE?" Lenore's eyes went wide. Ragamuffin was _not _in the mood to pick up hitchhikers.

"No," he said, drying his tears. He had the picture of Scarlett tucked into his jean pocket. "I'm not happy."

"But, Ragamuffin? Wouldn't mommy want you too? From what Daddy told me, my mommy liked to help people."

"Your father was an asshole who abused your mother? You think your mother _wanted_ you? No, you were your father's product. He forced you on her!"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, Lenore."

* * *

><p><em>Ragamuffin was always worried about one thing and one thing only. Making Scarlett pregnant. He didn't want her having a hybrid monster. Fortunately, she never got pregnant with his child.<em>

_But sadness swept over him when he saw Scarlett, roaming around the de Vere mansion, a big baby bump showing. Scarlett loved the unborn child. She had always told Ragamuffin how she couldn't blame this child to what Guy had done to her before. She wanted to run away with Ragamuffin, and raise the child together._

_Unfortunately, that never happened._

* * *

><p>Ragamuffin couldn't believe himself. He had been persuaded by a short little girl to give the two 'hitchiehikers' a ride. The hitchhikers turned out to be a brunette who looked like an angry anime bitch, and a black haired boy who insisted on being called 'Elias.'<p>

"So, Elias," Lenore started, handing him a cup of coffee. "Where do you come from?" Elias stared Lenore down and turned to Ragamuffin.

"How do you live with her?" Elias asked, taking a sip of coffee. Ragamuffin didn't answer back, he was reading Scarlett's diary. He had stolen it from the de Vere house when she died and carried it around with him ever since.

_January 10th, 1879_

_Dear diary, I am having a child. I've been telling you this for the last past seven months, but I am still amazed. I'm only eighteen, and I am to already be a mother. My mother said that she had me when she was 21, not eighteen. I still love him, Ragamuffin, but I am scared of his red eyes. I don't know why he has them, but he does. And to be honest, those eyes always scared me. Even when we were making love, I would turn away, not trying to see them._

Ragamuffin sighed. He shrugged at Elias' comment.

"Hello?" Elias yelled. "I asked you a question!"

"I heard you, you mother fucker!" Ragamuffin screamed. "Maybe I don't wanna answer."

"He's mad!" Lenore began cheerfully, severing a kitten's head off and putting it in Elias' coffee. "He's mad because I killed my mommy while I was coming out of her... lady part! And he loved my mommy very much! He says he screwed her seventy times!"

Ragamuffin slammed the book shut. "That's enough young lady, go to sleep."

"Will you read 'Black Butler' to me?"

"No, that's not a good book for little girls. Go to sleep, it's almost midnight." Lenore trudged to her room. Elias and the angry anime bitch, who was called Leoko-chan, even though she wasn't Japanese, stared at Lenore as she left the room.

"Duck, duck, Ichigo!" Lenore called to Ragamuffin as she came out of the room in a black wig. "I'm supposed to be um...Elias! Yes, Elias!"

"What?" Ragamuffin asked. "Go to sleep, Lenore." Elias took a peek inside her RV room and noticed with terror that it was full of rotting animals.

"What's Duck, duck, Ichigo!'s problem?" Elias asked Ragamuffin, pointing to the dead animals.

"Everything," Ragamuffin responded.

* * *

><p>When everyone was asleep, Lenore tiptoed out of her room and stuffed her dead duck into the microwave. She put her hand inside of the microwave and turned on the microwave. A sharp yell was immediately heard in the RV, and Ragamuffin ran out of his room and into the small kitchen.<p>

"Lenore!" Ragamuffin said, grabbing her burnt hand. "What did you do?" He knelt down and saw that she was sobbing. He went to the mini fridge and grabbed an ice pack and put it on Lenore's hand. "We need to get you to a hospital. Here, watch 'Dance Moms' while I drive you there."

Lenore began laughing as the fat lady screamed to the young girls. Ragamuffin began driving.

* * *

><p>Registration took an hour, and Lenore was bored to death. She was cuddled in Ragamuffin's arms and she was restless.<p>

"Here," Ragamuffin said, taking out Scarlett's diary. "I'll read you some of your mommy's diary."

"Okay!" Lenore said.

"Okay, _Febuary 10th, 1879, _

_Dear diary, one more month until the child is born. I can tell you I am scared, but I have to be brave. It's only right. And Ragamuffin, how I miss him, his sweet lo- _

Okay, that's pretty innappropriate." At that moment, the nurse called Lenore's name. Lenore was scared as the doctor treated and bandaged up her burn.

When Lenore and Ragamuffin walked back to the RV, he took out Scarlett's picture.

"I think," he began, giving the picture to Lenore. "This belongs to you. Your mommy would want me to find new love. And I think I already have."

"Who?" Lenore asked.

At that moment, two ghostly figures emerged from the hospital. They were dressed in colonial garb.

"Ragamuffin?" the girl asked. "Is it you? IT'S ME! BESS!"

"I'm screwed," Ragamuffin muttered under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five- Curtis the Cute Little Dead Boy

"Remember me?" Bess asked, her eyes wide with excitement. "It's me, Bess."

"Yes," Ragamuffin began, sighing. "I remember you, Bess."

"Oh, Rodgermuffin," Bess began, hugging him intimately. Lenore pushed Bess out of the way. Bess looked at the little girl who was staring up at her. "Who is she, Rodgermuffin?"

"My name is Ragamuffin," Ragamuffin began. "And this is my little friend, Lenore. Please, be careful around her. And quit touching me." Bess unwrapped her arms from Ragamuffin and sighed sadly, staring at Johnny, the other figure. The Highwayman.

"Hello, Ragamuffin," he said. Johnny stepped forward and took off his hat, letting his curly, red hair fall past his shoulders. He looked at Bess protectively. He needed to protect Bess, even if she was dead.

"Who are you?" Lenore asked, her eyes wide with excitement. She smiled widely. "My name's Lenore Anne de Vere. I'm 10 years old, I'm a blonde. Ragamuffin loved my mommy. A lot!"

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" Johnny asked, staring at the short girl who looked like she could just burst open with excitement.

"Ragamuffin?" Bess' black eyes went wide. "You have a _daughter_? But, but..."

"No!" Ragamuffin yelled. "She's not my daughter! She's simply a friend of mine. And, Bess, we aren't together. We've never been together."

"You _liar_, Rodgermuffin, you know that I love you and I always will. But, that's alright. So, who wants some ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!"

* * *

><p>Lenore could not believe the poor excuse that Ragamuffin had given her for ice cream. It was a pop-tart. A three year old pop-tart, to be exact.<p>

"But, Waggamuffin..." Lenore began. "It's not fair!"

"Yes, it is, now eat," Ragamuffin. Lenore looked at Johnny, who stared at her kindly, and sighed. Bess gasped. She smiled as she opened her mouth.

"Oh, guys!" she began. "There's a little boy, his name's Curtis! He lives with me. He's been dead since 1901, bad factory accident. He's _so_ adorable. CURTIS! COME 'ERE!" The little boy walked inside the house. He was a boy, about ten, and looked like Lenore, except with brown hair and black eyes. He was paler and had a larger nose than Lenore. He had many scars, but he was quite adorable.

"You have scars," Lenore began, touching one of them.

"No, shit, Sherlock," Curtis replied. He went up to Ragamuffin. "Where's the pop, old man?"

"Pop?"

"He means soda," Bess replied, laughing uneasily. "He likes soda. Pop, like he calls it." Bess stared at the boy, who was climbing up the RV's cabinet. She ran her hand through her black hair. "He's so polite."

"He reminds me of Dami-Ann Forn," Lenore said. "He also looks a little like Bess." Bess smiled. Bess looked at Ragamuffin, fear in her eyes.

"Ragamuffin, I lied about his story. He actually _caused_ the 1901 fire in the factory. Curtis is my _son_. _Our_ son."

"But, Bess, but, but- I thought you liked Johnny!"

"Remember that one night stand before I met Johnny, though? Remember?"

"I'm a _father_! But I _can't_ be a father! I'm only about...678 years old!"

"Exactly!" Bess yelled back. "Curtis is your son!"

"I had a son! The plague killed him! My poor Mathias... my poor, poor, Mathias." Ragamuffin began crying. He didn't notice when Bess and Johnny left, leaving Curtis-the devlish little boy- behind. He looked at Lenore, who had been rubbing his back all the time. "You remind me of him, Lenore."

"Of who?"

"Of Mathias. A little of Anastasia, my wife, except she was a brunette."

"So you prefer brunettes, eh?"

"I'm not picky."

"Well, then, if you're not..." Lenore climbed up on Ragamuffin's lap and grabbed his face. "I guess you'll enjoy a blonde."

"Lenore, but you're te-"

"It's only a six year age difference." Lenore kissed Ragamuffin slowly. "I wish I could become as old as you."

"There is a way," Curtis began. "You'll have to go to Dr. Pooty's office, though."

"Pooty's a doctor?" Ragamuffin asked. Lenore looked at him.

"Please," she began. "Make me older." Ragamuffin caressed her face.

"I will. You look _so_ much like Scarlett. She left me a little angel."

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, you, darling."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- The Forbidden Dance

"Where is Pooty?" Lenore asked Ragamuffin, who had his eyes on the road.

"She's back in Maryland," Ragamuffin began. "I am not amused."

"Pooty's a _girl_?"

"No, I meant he."

"OH MY GOSH!" Curtis said, running around with a bottle of Advil. "This is awesome! All the pills I can wish for! HELL YEAH!"

"Ok, enough with the Prozac, kid," Ragamuffin told Curtis. This boy couldn't be his son. They were _nothing_ alike. Then again, Curtis was an exact replica of Bess. Which was bad, considering that Bess' parade was more than just _slightly_ off beat.

"RAGAMUFFIN!" Lenore yelled. "Tell Gosh to stop texting me." Ragamuffin grabbed Lenore's cell phone and looked at the extremely explicit text that he had sent the ten year old girl. "Please."

"I simply have no idea of how you can become so beautiful and mature at times, then other times, you're just a little girl."

"I'm only ten."

"And that's the problem. I need you to be older."

"Which is why we're going to Pooty's."

"Wow, you actually know where we're going."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>That night, Lenore got a craving. She began screaming that she was pregnant.<p>

"That's _impossible_," Ragamuffin began. "You're ten and you're dead."

"SHUT UP! I'M CRAVING A CHICKEN SANDWHICH! CURT!"

"It's Mr. Dr. Professor Curtis Rx to you," Curtis said, taking the pills. Ragamuffin took them away from him and slapped him on the head. He looked at Lenore. Lenore _was_ beautiful. She looked so much like Scarlett. But unlike Scarlett, Lenore was innocent to a point. She was blind to a world of lust, money, and other such things. And Ragamuffin was going to rob her of that by somehow making her older. _If_ he could make her older. Ragamuffin sipped blood from his cup.

"Ragamuffin! We need to go to the phar-MAKY and get a PREGTANTY test!" Lenore screamed.

"To the Rx mobile!" Curtis screamed. "And old man, get me more Advil and Prozac."

"Shut up!" Ragamuffin said, hitting his son on the head once more. "And you do _not_ call your father an old man again. Do you understand, Curtis?"

"No, old man, I do not." Ragamuffin threw the rest of his blood on Curtis, making the little boy scream. Ragamuffin ran to his room and slammed the door, taking out Scarlett's picture.

"Why?" he asked the picture. "Why did you do this? Lenore? You could have run away with me. We could have lived forever."

"Hey," Lenore asked from outside. "Can I come in."

"Yeah." Lenore slowly walked in and smiled at Ragamuffin. She sat on his lap. Ragamuffin put the picture down and wiped his eyes. Lenore stared straight ahead.

"You still love my mommy, don't you? It's alright. My daddy always said it was alright for someone to love someone that was gone. He told me that at my funeral. He thought I couldn't hear, but I could. My daddy really missed me."

"He took your mother away from me. How do you think that makes me feel? Terrible. Lenore, you might understand this a little, but when someone loves someone else, it's wonderful, lovely." Lenore kissed Ragamuffin on the cheek.

"I understand, Ragamuffin. But, Ragamuffin, what's screwing? You said that you did that to my mommy seventy times." Ragamuffin resisted the urge to facepalm. How could he explain it to Lenore?

"Well," he began. "When a boy and a girl love each other very, _very_ much, they um... do the 'forbidden dance'. The forbidden dance is a very nice waltz. And that's what screwing is."

"Can you dance the 'forbidden dance' with me?" Ragamuffin facepalmed. No, he couldn't. Not yet. Maybe when Lenore was eighteen, but not right now. He shouldn't have told her. This was not going to end well. "Can you buy me a kitty?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll buy you a kitty."

"Will you dance the forbidden dance with me?"

* * *

><p>Ragamuffin stared at Scarlett's diary. Ragamuffin had heard everything. He had been outside the room while Scarlett was giving birth. There were some screams, but most of them were groans. The midwife was constantly coming in and out with clean towels. Ragamuffin knew Scarlett was suffering.<p>

After twelve hours, the little girl was born. Ragamuffin saw the bloody little thing. Scarlett, never being too light skinned, was pale, something Ragamuffin had never seen. She held the child proudly in her arms. Her eyes looked terrible, her face was sweaty, and she barely had a pulse.

He stayed with Scarlett until the end. Scarlett tried to breast feed the little girl, but she couldn't. She tried to stay alive, fighting. She gave up. Guy was happy, Ragamuffin felt like a tempest inside. Guy was going to pay for all of this.

* * *

><p>Ragamuffin drove as fast as he could, tears welled in his eyes, then he smiled. Lenore and the forbidden dance. At least she made him smile. And that was all that mattered. Someone who would bring color into his black and white world.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- BRAINS!

Lenore's birthday was tomorrow. She was going to become an old woman soon, as Ragamuffin put it. Lenore smiled, she knew he was just playing around with her. But Lenore also wanted to do something. She wanted to go to Hot Topic and buy a bunch of CD's.

"For _what_?" Ragamuffin had asked, running his hands through his hair. Lenore simply smiled. "Look, Lenore, this is getting annoying. Either you tell me why you want the CD's, or we won't get them at all."

"Okay, I need the Lady Gaga CD."

"_Lady Gaga?_ What the hell is your problem, Lenore?"

"What's _your_ problem? I like Lady Gaga!"

"You need to learn what _real_ music is."

"Like what? Voltaire?" Ragamuffin smiled slyly. He sped up and took out his iPod. He put it on his favorite playlist. The 'Death Death Murder Murder' playlist. The RV instantly filled with a man singing about a headless dance. "Ragamuffin! This is amazing! I love it!"

"That's Voltaire."

* * *

><p>The following days, the RV was filled with Lenore dancing to Voltaire. Ragamuffin sighed and fed Curtis as he stared at little Lenore dancing to the song about zombie whores.<p>

"Ragamuffin!" Lenore began. "We should form a band!"

"Oh and call it 'Feature Creature', right?"

"No, 'OxiClean'."

"What's next, 'Ajax!'?"

"Okay. I'll be the lead singer, you be the drummer boy, Raga, and Curtis can be the stripper."

"FUCK YOU!" Curtis yelled, throwing his pop tart at the girl. "I will _not_ be the stripper."

"STOP!" Ragamuffin began. "Your mother, Lenore, used to be the prettiest singer I've ever heard. But then again, she was terrible at playing any instruments. Lemme hear you sing, Lennie."

Lenore cleared her throat. "_Eef yooo-u siiiiIinng LOUUUuuuDDddd aNd clllee-"_

Ragamuffin almost died listening to Lenore's singing. He wanted to shoot himself in the face. Lenore couldn't sing and that was final. Ragamuffin was sure that if he had a gun when Lenore had been doing that awful performance, he would have shot himself in the face.

"That. Was. Terrible."

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

"Yeah, you are."

"Look, I'm _not." _Lenore began crying. Ragamuffin tried hugging Lenore, but she bit his hand.

"THAT'S NOT NICE, YOU STUPID PUNK!" Lenore yelled as she ran to her room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ragamuffin took Lenore to Hot Topic to get her Lady Gaga CD's. Lenore squealed in delight as the bored, ginger cashier asked her for money. He didn't even care that he was selling CD's with PARENTAL WARNING to a ten year old.<p>

The day passed on happily at the mall. Lenore kept buying cupcakes and Curtis spent his day at the GNC, eating pills. Ragamuffin stayed in one place. The men's restroom.

"This is so stupid," the voice of a loud teenager yelled as he entered the restroom. "I told Samantha I'd beat the fuck outta Brad if he didn't lay off of her." Ragamuffin was falling asleep in the stall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" the teenager said as he opened the stall and found Ragamuffin asleep, in it. "What the fuck is your problem, man? WAKE THE FUCK UP." Ragamuffin slowly woke up.

"Whadya want?" Ragamuffin asked,waking up slowly. "I'm sleeping."

"And I gotta fucking pee."

"Go to the urinal."

"HELL NO!"

"Yes." The teenager charged into the stall and punched Ragamuffin. And let's just say they got into a cat fight.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Curtis asked, shoving pills into his mouth.<p>

"I got eaten alive," Ragamuffin began. "I got beat up by a seventeen year old who was as tall as Napoleon."

"Amazing," Lenore said. "You're an idiot."

"Like you aren't."

"Shut the hell up, you dumbass."

"Lenore, were did you learn these bad words?"

"From you."

"SHUT IT!"

* * *

><p>The three ended up going to the bookstore and doing absolutely nothing. Lenore walked around the 'romance' section. She looked at Ragamuffin, who was reading her mother's diary. Lenore thought this would be a good time to see what the word 'screwing' really meant.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, during a dinner of apples-and pills for Curtis- Lenore smiled.<p>

"Ragamuffin," Lenore began. "Screwing sounds painful."

"It is not painful. It- Wait a minute, what is screwing?"

"I forgot, all I know is it involves pie and thongs."

"And?"

"I bought pie and thongs. Let's screw." Ragamuffin banged his head, hoping that soon they would be at Pooty's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Disneyland

That night Ragamuffin dreamt of Scarlett again. He dreamt vividly of her, giving birth. He had seen the small thing after she was born, Scarlett holding the bloody thing near her.

"She's beautiful," Ragamuffin began, as the baby opened her eyes and grabbed her mother's finger. Scarlett smiled a small smile. "She has your eyes."

"She's so beautiful," Scarlett sighed. "If only Guy would come in to see this."

"Yeah, I don't think he wants too."

"He's the one who wanted this in the first place."

"You're right." Scarlett looked at him, her face pale and sweaty.

* * *

><p>Ragamuffin screamed as he awoke.<p>

"Raga?" Lenore began. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Curtis and me were wondering if you could take us to Disneyland."

"But we're in New Orleans!"

"Bu...bu..." Lenore made those irresistable puppy eyes. Ragamuffin looked at the small undead girl.

"But we need to make you older, Lennie."

"But... MOMMY WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU DID AS I SAID!" She immediately burst into tears and ran into the kitchen. Immediately, a rude remark about Ragamuffin's private parts were heard.

"OK!" Ragamuffin said. "We'll go to motherfucking Disney."

* * *

><p>Lenore was singing along to 'Sexy and I Know It' when Ragamuffin found a parking in the huge Disneyland parking structure. Curtis was overdosing on pills again and had passed out on the couch. Ragamuffin was <em>not <em>taking his son to Disney. No, he'd take Lenore first.

"Come on, Ragamuffin, let's go!" Lenore smiled. "It's fun! I want to meet Mickey and ride the Haunted Mansion."

"Just shut up!" Ragamuffin said, trying to calm himself down as the two took the escelator down. Ragamuffin remembered what today was. The death date of his dearest Scarlett. His beautiful Scarlett. Ragamuffin replayed those passionate scenes as Lenore talked about Mickey.

The two soon paid

for their tickets and arrived at the park. Lenore looked at the park and spotted a man holding hundreds of Mickey balloons.

"RAGAMUFFIN!" Lenore yelled. "I want a balloony!"

"Ok," Ragamuffin said, taking out his wallet, not noticing all of the people staring at his Victorian styled garb. They also stared at the little undead girl. Lenore skipped up to the man who was holding out a balloon.

"Excuse me," she asked the balloon man. "I'd like a balloony."

"Sure!" the man smiled. He picked out a blue balloon.

"I wanted a pink balloony."

"Alright." There was only one pink balloon and it was tangled in between all the blue balloons. The man tried to get the balloon and accidentally wrapped a few balloon strings around his neck.

"Here," Lenore said, beginning to strangle the man. "Lemme help." Lenore began pulling the balloon, which kept strangling the man. The man let out a high pitched scream and perished. Lenore frowned. "Never mind, I'll take the blue balloony." She ran toward Ragamuffin. "Look at my balloony, Ragamuffin!"

"You killed the balloon man, Lenore."

* * *

><p>Lenore sighed. She hated the huge line for the haunted mansion. The woman ushering them looked bored, her black bangs covering one of her eyes. The girl looked at the two of them. She sighed.<p>

"Hey," Ragamuffin asked the girl. "When do we get on."

"In a couple of few minutes," the girl said. "Say, don't I know you?"

"No..."

"Yeah, I do. You were at the Anime-Con, dressed as Naruto." Ragamuffin's cheeks went red. This was the girl who had dressed up as Yuki Cross last year and screwed him next to a guy cosplaying as Chad. The guy cosplaying didn't seem to notice.

"Um, no, that was my twin brother. Zero."

"Zero? That was a mockery to _Vampire Knight_. I know it was you."

"It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"Ok, it was Bob McGarret."

"Bob McGarret? Oh, you guys, it's time to get inside the mansion."

* * *

><p>Lenore had to be dragged out of the ride, screaming. Scratch that, she was dragged out of the park for killing thirty five of the people at the haunted mansion.<p>

"You are an idiot, Lenore!" Ragamuffin began, screaming at the little girl.

"But I just wanted the ghosties to have new friends."

"I hate you, Lenore." And with that, Ragamuffin walked away from Lenore, who began to cry, feeling more alone than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Gentlemen Aren't Nice

Lenore began walking down the parking lot, following the RV slowly. It had already begun to rain, and Ragamuffin hadn't stopped to give her a ride. Lenore stared at the RV, her baby blue eyes going huge. Lenore began running, as fast as she could.

"RAGAMUFFIN!" she yelled. "Please, wait up!" Ragamuffin stopped the car.

"What?" he said, getting out of the RV.

"Lemme in!"

"Get in before I change my mind." Lenore went into the RV and felt warm. There was Curtis, watching Episode who knows of _Bleach_. He was overdosing on medication.

"What's Curtis' problem?" Lenore asked. "What the hell is he watching?"

"Something," Ragamuffin said, not paying attention to the girl with the big chest in the show. He wasn't in the mood for talking. He just wanted to go to sleep and maybe dream about Scarlett.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Thirsty, for blood."

"Sorry, I won't be a donor."

"I didn't ask you to." Ragamuffin stormed off to his room. Lenore started to cry. Why didn't Ragamuffin love her? She wished she knew.

* * *

><p>When Ragamuffin woke up, Lenore was asleep and Curtis was screaming at a character named 'Chad.' Ragamuffin stared at his neurotic son. He was nothing like him. Ragamuffin stared at Lenore, looking at the little girl, her blonde curls spread around the couch like a halo.<p>

"Oh, Lennie," Ragamuffin smiled. Curtis looked up from the T.V.

"You _like_ that psycho bitch?" Curtis asked. Ragamuffin grabbed him by the collar.

"Look, _son_," he said through his teeth. "I do. And you'd better learn to deal with that."

"You're an asshole toward her, _Dad_. You scream at her and you seem to hate her. You should try treating her better."

"Shut up."

"It's true. You treat her like shit, all you ever do is scream at her and whine about this Scarlett whore."

"Scarlett is her _mother_, and she is not a whore! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Curtis scrambled into his room, grabbing his manga books from the dinner table.

* * *

><p>Ragamuffin thought about what Curtis said. Perhaps he was right. About everything. He thought about all the times he had screamed at Lenore. Ragamuffin raised the cigarette to his lips. He needed to calm down. He had promised Scarlett to take care of her little girl. But was screaming at her taking care of her?<p>

_"Ragamuffin," Scarlett said, the day before she died. "I'm not going to live much longer. Take care of Lenore for me. Please. Please."_

_Ragamuffin looked into Scarlett's blue eyes. He could just bite her and save her. He was about to do that when Guy came in. Scarlett looked at him, fear in her eyes._

_"I will, I promise," Ragamuffin replied, kissing Scarlett on her sweaty forehead._

_The next day, Scarlett died. Ragamuffin stared at the little baby. The same eyes as her mother. And Ragamuffin swore, she smiled at him._

* * *

><p>"Lenore," Ragamuffin began. "Come here." He had his eyes on the road. Lenore looked at him.<p>

"Yes?" she asked.

"Lenore," Ragamuffin started. "I wanted to apologize for hurting you."

"Ragamuffin, cut the crap. We all know gentlemen aren't nice."

"But Lenore..."

"No, I don't want to hear it."

Lenore walked away and left Ragamuffin staring after her. Lenore went down and sat down in her room. She began to cry and cry. Ragamuffin parked the RV and walked into her room.

"Lenore," he began. "I'm so sorry." Lenore ran up to him and kissed him, believing that he was truly sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Things Left Unsaid

Ragamuffin was almost at Maryland. Almost there. Lenore was sleeping while Curtis was catching up on 'Vampire Knight' and talking about 'kicking some hollow ass', as Curtis put it. Ragamuffin only smiled as Curtis began to cry.

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy?" Lenore asked as she saw the woman. The woman was a small thing, with black ringlets and deep blue eyes. The woman smiled.<em>

_"Yes Lenore," she began, sitting down next to Lenore. "It's me, Lenore. It's your mommy." Lenore stared at her mother. She looked so peaceful. She was wearing a long, Victorian styled white dress and a wreath of white flowers on her head._

_"Mommy, Ragamuffin misses you." Her mother smiled as she held Lenore's hand. _

_"I remember him, Lenore. He was the only man I loved. But it's sad to see him this way. He doesn't deserve to suffer for over one hundred years because of me. Tell him that I love him, Lenore, but he has to move on."_

_"I will, Mommy. Mommy, have you seen Daddy in heaven?" Scarlett's face went blank. She began crying. Lenore noticed the scars on Scarlett's face for the first time. "Mommy?" she asked, touching the scar. "Did Daddy give you those?" Scarlett cried even harder._

_"Yes, Lenore, he did. He hurt me. I can't say that I've seen your father in heaven." Scarlett smiled and touched Lenore's blonde hair. She held her daughter close to her. "Oh, how you've grown. I was so sad when you died and didn't come here. I've been waiting for you for so long. Will you go with me, Lenore? Will you come with me?"_

_"Go to heaven with you?"_

_"Yes, baby, yes." Lenore smiled and held her mother's hand as both of them entered the light._

* * *

><p>"She's not waking up," Curtis said, shoving Lenore's body. Ragamuffin began to cry.<p>

"No, she's not dead. She can't be. She's already died once!" Ragamuffin yelled at Curtis. Curtis slapped his father and threw water in his face.

"Calm down, old man. She's gone. Who knows were she went? Maybe you'll go there next."

"Shut the fuck up, you little punk."

"My new name is Death the Kid, old man." Ragamuffin managed a small smile at Curtis. "Plus, she'll probably wake up later. Just let 'er sleep."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to sleep." Ragamuffin went into his room and took off his shirt and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ragamuffin woke up in a garden. It was so lush and what made it more beautiful was that Lenore, in a white dress, was laying next to him. Ragamuffin hugged her. Lenore smiled and pointed to her mother.<em>

_"Ragamuffin," Scarlett said, kissing him on the lips. "I'm here. I'm here and I love you. And I know you love my daughter. Do you know why I brought you here?" Ragamuffin only kissed her back, resisting the urge to strip her down. "Ragamuffin," she said as she pushed herself away from him. "Do you know why?"_

_"Why, Scarlett?"_

_"I want you to know that Lenore's crossing over."_

_"WHAT? Scarlett, you can't do that." Ragamuffin began to cry and Scarlett held him in her arms. She stroked his black hair and kissed his forehead._

_"Don't cry, you'll find another woman. You always have." Ragamuffin looked at Scarlett._

_"No!" Ragamuffin yelled. "You can't do this to me, Scarlett, I love her! I love you, Lenore!"_

_Lenore stared at Ragamuffin and ran up to him and kissed him. Then, she went back to her mother. Scarlett smiled sadly at Ragamuffin and began walking with Lenore toward the light. Ragamuffin ran after the two of them and grabbed Scarlett's hand. Scarlett stared at Ragamuffin._

_"Scarlett," he began, kissing her. "It's too late. I couldn't save you. I'm sorry. I was going too. But give me another chance. With Lenore. I'll marry her. I won't let anyone hurt her. I swear, Scarlett. I swear on my life. If not, you have the permission to take Lenore away._

_"Words left unsaid," Scarlett replied. "That's what I've always wanted to hear. Ragamuffin, I love you so much. I love you both so much. Take her and marry her. You have my blessing." Ragamuffin kissed Scarlett. She caressed his hand. "I have to go now, but Ragamuffin, forget about me. Don't ever hurt my little girl again. If you do, I'll take you away from her."_

_"I swear I'll never hurt her." Scarlett smiled at Ragamuffin and walked into the light._

* * *

><p>"That was beautiful," Curtis said, holding back tears. Ragamuffin and Lenore woke up. "I was so sad when it ended."<p>

"When what ended?" Ragamuffin asked.

"Vampire Knight, it's so sad. Poor Zero." Ragamuffin smiled and laughed. Lenore was here. She would always be here.

"Thank you, Little Lette," he whispered, using Scarlett's nickname. And somewhere, up there, Scarlett whispered a 'You're welcome.' back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- That Dude With a Bucket on His Head

"What are you two dudes crying about?" Curtis said, finding Lenore bawling her eyes out and Ragamuffin blowing his nose.

"You'd be sad to if you saw what we saw," Ragamuffin replied. Lenore nodded and smiled a very small smile. Curtis sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatevs. I'm already on page three hundred and nine of _Nick and Dave_," Curtis replied. "Oh, and by the way, Rukia gets stabbed by a trident or something like that."

"What are you talking about?" Lenore asked, her face brighter and happier looking then usual.

"Like, the best anime ever, and a silly webcomic."

"Curtis?" Ragamuffin asked. "Can you come here, please?" Curtis walked up to his dad. Ragamuffin held the dead boy in the hardest embrace he had ever given anyone. Curtis sighed. Lenore began to smile. Something about Ragamuffin had changed during the course of this road trip. Lenore just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

><p>Pooty Applewater was at the comic con. He didn't know why, except for the fact that there were a bunch of hot girls. And two of them were talking to him.<p>

"Ew," the blonde girl with the vodka bottle began. "Dude, why'd you put a _bucket_ on your head? That's seriously _innappropriate_." The other girl, a dark haired girl with short curls and candy corn horns nodded.

"Seriously, take off the bucket. There are children here," she said. Pooty sighed. He couldn't take off his bucket. He was hideous under there. "And why are you so small?"

"He's _so_ adorable!" a boy with long black hair interjected. "You are so cute! SO CUTE! JUST LIKE A PONY!"

"Gary, stop it!" the dark haired girl replied. "Seriously, I have _never_ met a bigger brony." Pooty didn't like these three people. He didn't like vodka girl, kitty candy corn horns, or the pony boy. He sighed. His phone rang.

"Hello, Pooty Applewater speaking," Pooty said.

"POOTY, WE'RE COMING OVER!" Ragamuffin yelled into his phone. "LIKE, IN FIVE MINUTES." Pooty hung up and ran out of the comic con. He ran straight home, with the fear of pony boy in him.

* * *

><p>Ragamuffin waited. And waited. Curtis was busy playing a video game on his laptop. The two were sitting on Pooty's couch, waiting for Lenore to come out.<p>

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Ragamuffin asked. "What if something goes wrong, or something?"

"Old man," Curtis began. "Stop thinking negatively, okay? She'll be fine. I promise you that."

Lenore walked into the room at that precise moment.

* * *

><p>Ragamuffin looked at her and smiled. She looked taller, her hair was a bit longer.<p>

"It worked, I told you to trust someone with a bucket on his head!" Pooty said, coming out. Lenore smiled. She ran up to Ragamuffin and kissed him.

"At long last," Ragamuffin whispered. "At long last."

* * *

><p><em>"And then they lived happily ever after," Roxy told her best friend, Nettie.<em>

_"Really?" Nettie said, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"_

_"You know, not all of life is sadness and sorrow, Netts." Nettie smiled._

_THE END_

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks to all my reviewers. You have no idea how much I appreciate them. THANKS TO YOU! This couldn't have been possible without you._


End file.
